


Found and Lost

by JoeMerl



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon-Typical Bad Luck, Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Dork Dib (Invader Zim), Gen, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Writer's Month, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl
Summary: A short epilogue to "NanoZim."
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 7





	Found and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Fanfiction.net on August 20, 2020, done for the Writing Month prompt "Loss."

"HEY, ZIM! _ZIM!_ "

Dib stood on the alien's lawn, shouting. After a few minutes the window finally opened and Zim, wearing his contacts and wig, stuck his head out. His robot jumped around in the background, trying to peek past him.

"Dib-stink! What are you doing at the house of ZIM?!"

"I just came by to show you _this!_ "

He reached into his pocket and dramatically pulled out a disc, holding it out for his enemy to see. Zim merely blinked.

"What is it?"

"It's the—the disc. The one with photographic evidence of your alien evil and stuff?"

"Oh. WAIT! How did you find it?! I flew into your filthy brain and erased the memory of where you had hidden it!"

"Yeah," Dib laughed; squinting in the dim light, Zim suddenly noticed how disheveled he looked, with dark bags under his eyes. "I tore my house apart for _three days_ to find this thing! Turns out it was in a shoebox up in the cupboard. Gaz says I _always_ hide things there, which...I _kinda_ remember, but I guess I forgot when you—ANYWAY! Now I have _proof,_ Zim! I'm going to make copies of this for _Mysterious Mysteries,_ and the FBI, then finally I'll get everyone to realize the TRUTH, that you're nothing but a—"

_TSEEW!_

" _Agh!_ "

Dib jumped as a laser hit the disc, making it explode in his hand. He spun around to find one of Zim's lawn gnomes that had sneaked up behind him.

A long pause ensued.

"You didn't make any other copies before coming here, did you?"

"...No."

"Hmm. Victory is mine," Zim said, and calmly closed the window.

Dib glared after him, then turned around and kicked the lawn gnome at knee height. " _Jerk._ " Then he stepped around it, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back home with his shoulders slumped. 


End file.
